1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external supply system, and more particularly to an external supply system, wherein the supply device co-operates with the sensing device to provide the cleaning agent and the flush water synchronously, thereby facilitating the user washing and cleaning the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional supply device 40 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 contains liquid, such as the cleaning agent or the like therein. In arrangement, the supply device 40 is spaced away from the faucet 50, so that the user has to take the cleaning agent from the supply device 40 and then clean his hands by water released from the faucet 50 that is located far away from the supply device 40, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an external supply system comprising a supply device for providing the cleaning agent, and a sensing device for providing the flush water automatically. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an external supply system, wherein the supply device is connected to the sensing device, so that the water flowing outward from the water outlet of the sensing device can synchronously co-operate with the cleaning agent flowing outward from the supply device to wash and clean the object.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an external supply system, wherein the supply device co-operates with the sensing device to provide the cleaning agent and the flush water synchronously, thereby facilitating the user washing and cleaning the object.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an external supply system, comprising a sensing device to provide flush water automatically, and a supply device to provide cleaning liquid, wherein:
the supply device is connected to the sensing device to provide the flush water and the cleaning liquid synchronously.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.